Pequeña
by M. Harcker
Summary: Una antojadiza Haruka, una nauseabunda Michiru, una irritada Setsuna y una preocupada Hotaru que esta pasando en esa mansión? HxM
1. Antojos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Naoko de manera que solo parte de esta pequeña historia es mia…

* * *

El dia acababa de comenzar no serían ni las 2 de la mañana cuando una antojadiza Haruka se encontraba asaltando el refri, la situación no era para menos Michiru cumpliría pronto tres meses de embarazo lo que daría fin a esos antojos extraños de media noche que había tenido la rubia, aun recordaba cómo había terminado en ese lió.

Hacía seis en el cumpleaños dieciseisavo de Hotaru, Michiru hablo con Haruka su pequeña hija ya no era tan pequeña, la joven de cabellos turquesa le pidió a la rubia que tuvieran una hija claro eso era físicamente imposible pero Michiru ya había pensado en eso le sugirió la idea de una inseminación por un sujeto que fuera físicamente similar a su viento, Haruka no estaba segura de eso pero al final acepto si en algo podía complacer a su sirena haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo, así comenzaron las búsquedas de donadores con similitudes a la rubia.

Al comenzar el tratamiento de fertilidad Michiru quedo embarazada al mes y eso era fabuloso habían planeado como le dirían las cosas a Hotaru y setsuna ya tenían en mente varios planes el primero era que para no molestarlas regresarían al departamento frente al parque de la ciudad número diez, y la segunda era que podrían seguir viviendo en la mansión la habitación que le pertenecía a Michiru estaba ocupada por cosas de las dos ya que vivían solo en la habitación de Haruka asi que podrían utilizarla para la pequeña en camino.

Hotaru fue la primera en notar que estaba pasando algo entre Haruka-Papá y Michiru-Mamá pero no había mencionado nada al respecto, hasta que sintió esa pequeña presencia dentro de su madre se dio cuenta de la razón.

-Hotaru, bueno tu sabes que Haru y yo te amamos y eres nuestra hija…-

-bien tu mamá quiere decirte algo importante, vas a tener una hermana-

-Asi que Setsuna será tía y pues lo mejor es que regresemos unos meses al departamento ya que no queremos incomodarlas con los ruidos…

-Acaso piensas que vas a poder con esa creatura tu sola Michiru?- Pregunto setsuna mientras se levataba del sillón-Haruka no será de mucha ayuda gracias a los viajes por los campeonatos…

-Hey!...-

-Si Haruka eres un excelente "padre" pero Michiru necesitara atenciones y es un proceso que no conocemos siendo sinceras tuvimos a Hotaru desde bebé más sin embargo ninguna de nosotras sufrió cambios físicos y emocionales por la espera.

-Setsuna-Mamá tiene razón, mamá necesitara que la atendamos cuando tu no estrés y que tal si hay una urgencia, el tiempo que tardaríamos en ir a la ciudad podría ser un contratiempo en cambio aquí mamá estará libre de estrés para que mi hermana…

-Has dicho hermana? Hotaru la puedes sentir?-Michiru acaricio el rostro de la pelinegra mientras esta asentía- Entonces será Yomi

-No Mich habíamos dicho que lo decidiríamos entre las cuatro por que tanto su tia como su hermana merecen ser escuchadas, aparte de que no me gusta ese nombre….

-Bien eso lo pensaremos en la marcha mientras tanto tenemos que comenzar las renovaciones de mi habitación y la nuestra tenemos que abrir una puerta que conecte ambas…

-Michiru-mamá aun hay tiempo para eso…

* * *

Bien ammm es un pequeño Shot no se si seguir con la historia eso dependerá de ustedes amables lectores y sus bellos o malos reviews, gracias por leer!


	2. Helado

Setsuna POV

Otra vez en el supermercado, hacía menos de una semana que había vuelto a llenar la alacena con las cosas indispensables de la casa suficiente para al menos dos semanas libres de la tortura de la larga espera en fila o soportar a las personas.

-Recuerda llevar el helado de papá-Haruka- Hotaru se ofreció para acompañarme, desde la noticia del embarazo de Michiru ella estaba al pendiente de que no faltara nada en casa era como si hubiéramos invertido papeles y ella se comportara como la madre de las tres.

-Si no quiero volver a discutir por un antojo suyo…-sonreí ante el comentario.

* * *

-Flashback-

Era una calurosa noche el verano acababa de empezar, desperté y camine a la cocina por agua. La luz estaba encendida, pensé que Hotaru estaría despierta pero la escena con la que me encontré fue impactante:

Una Haruka con una mirada asesina en la cara, una cuchara en la mano izquierda y un bote de helado en la mano derecha…

-Setsuna que bueno que estas despierta…-La voz de Haruka era tenebrosa y baja casi como un susurro no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Haruka deberías de estar durmiendo son las 4 de la mañana y tienes un vuelo a las 11…-

-Verás Michiru no ha dejado de moverse en la cama, el calor esta matándome y curiosamente alguien termino con el helado esta noche…. ¿Sabes tú quien fue la responsable de tal sacrilegio?-

-No, probablemente ha sido la misma persona que asalta todas las madrugadas el refrigerador por culpa de los antojos…-

-¡No culpemos a Michiru!...-

-Michiru no ha tenido un solo antojo en el embarazo solo ha tenido algunas nauseas matutinas y lo sabes… Haruka tienes casi diez semanas acabándote todo lo dulce que has podido encontrar en esta casa, ahora la despensa se tiene que surtir al menos una vez por semana y últimamente más…-

-Haruka, Setsuna parecen niñas pequeñas gritando a estas horas de la madrugada mamá Michiru necesita descansar por el bebe- Hotaru estaba en la puerta la cocina con su pijama y tallándose los ojos.

-Perdón- Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien ahora las dos a sus habitaciones-

* * *

-Toma dos por si acaso, Haruka también pidió algunas verduras para la comida que receto la nutrióloga- Tomé unas cuantas cosas que faltaban y nos dirigimos a cajas para pagar.

-Mira lo que encontré mamá- exclamo sonriente Hotaru mientras me mostraba un pequeño conjunto para un recién nacido.- Mi hermanita se vería preciosa en esto, ¿no te parece?

-Hotaru pequeña aun no sabemos el sexo del bebe –

-Yo lo sé –dijo con una seguridad única – ¿Podemos comprarlo?

-Está bien pequeña ponlo y lo compraremos lleva también una bolsa para envolverlo y dárselo a Haruka y a Michiru ¿Sí?...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios seguire la historia perdón por no publicar antes pero estuve en exmenes en la uni!

Nos leeremos pronto!


	3. Cuentos

El calor era insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo sentía solo bochornos pero ahora que el verano había comenzado todo era peor, aun no superaba la idea de que Haru había aceptado mi loca idea de tener un bebe claro yo tenia unos años pensando en el plan perfecto para que Haru dijera que si pero fue tan simple que me pareció que debi de haberlo hecho antes aunque estar embarazada a los 22 años era una edad ideal estábamos en el mejor momento, pude cancelar la gira de este año y la pospuse mientras podía componer unos nuevos temas, Haruka había decidido que solo correría el primer trimestre de embarazo y después se encargaría de consentirnos, Hotaru era la que estaba todo el tiempo al pendiente de mis necesidades y a cada momento venia a preguntarme si pasaba algo Setsuna era una persona serena la mayor parte del tiempo pero Haruka y ella habían tenido durante estas semanas unos cuantos encuentros a causa de los antojos de Haruka, si es extraño ella tenia antojos y yo no quería comer nada que no fuera Helado pero gracias a una sarta de regaños por parte de Hotaru comencé a comer lo que el nutriólogo decía.

-Michiru-mamá se te ofrece algo? –

-Levantarme y salir a dar un paseo desde que me desmaye le semana pasada no me han dejado moverme de la cama y el doctor dijo que era por que no había estado comiendo bien.-dije mientras hacia un puchero a Hotaru.

-No hasta que no tengamos los análisis pertinentes, que tal si ocurrió algo durante el desmayo?

* * *

-Flash back

Estabamos en el jardín, Haruka se encontraba jugando con Hotaru mientras Setsuna se encargaba de podar un poco yo solo estaba leyendo cuando de pronto cai, no sentí el momento en el que me desvaneci cuando regrese ya estaba en la habitación y Haruka se encontraba hablando con Ami.

-Qué paso?

-Amor, te desmayaste en el patio el doctor ha venido a revisarte ya todo esta bien

-Y nuestra pequeña? Esta todo bien de verdad?

-Si Michiru esta todo bien estas un poco por debajo del peso que deberías de tener en esta semana y sospecho que no has seguido la dieta que te recomendé así que hasta que no tengamos los análisis no debes de hacer tareas exhaustivas y alimentarte como te lo marque en la dieta.

-Perdon.-Dije apenada la verdad no es que quisiera hacerle daño a mi bebe pero el siemple hehco de oler comida me resultaba repulsivo y me hacia vomitar aunque estuviera muerta de hambre dicen que es solo por el primer trimestre- Lo siento pequeña no quería hacerte daño prometo comer mejor para que estemos bien.

* * *

-Michiru mamá sabias que desde la novena semana de embarazo el feto es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor es decir siente escucha todo así que esta semana mi hermana puede oírnos

-Hotaru eres tan inteligente ojala tu hermana también lo sea-Acaricie su mejilla.-Que te parece si le cuentas un cuento mientras estamos recostadas?

-si! Le contare la historia que papá Haruka acostumbraba a contarme antes de dormir.

_Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra muy lejana había nacido una princesa muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos indigo y su cabello era aguamarina, la princesa era una sirena muy bonita y con muchas aptitudes para las artes por eso era muy reconocida, mientras tanto en otro reino cercano a este había una pequeña princesa caprichosa a pesar de su poca edad, tenia el cabello rubio y resplandecía con el sol y unos bonitos ojos verdes que reflejaban toda su valentía._

_El tiempo paso y cuando la pequeña princesa de los mares cumplió 16 años le hicieron una fiesta muy grande en su reino he invitaron a los nueve reinos a la misma, entre los nueve reinos invitados había muchos príncipes y princesas pero la pequeña princesa se sentía sola aun rodeada de tanta gente, hasta que lo vio ahí un príncipe apuesto con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era el más atractivo y se la pasaba coqueteando con las princesas de los reinos hasta que llego a ella._

_-¿Me permitiría este baile su alteza?_

_-Claro-_

_El baile transcurrió tranquilo pero desde ese momento el príncipe y la princesa no se separaron, comenzaron a platicar y resulto que aunque no tenían muchos gustos en común la simple presencia de la otra persona les parecía lo más perfecto. _

_-Michiru, esta noche a sido la más hermosa que he pasado en mi vida y no quiero que esto quede marcado por algo que no te he dicho.-Dijo el príncipe avergonzado le había estado mintiendo de cierta manera a una persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida._

_-Haruka, tranquilo yo se que nada podría arruinar este momento.- La joven aguamarina abrazaba a su príncipe no quería estar alejada de el._

_-Michiru es que yo soy una mujer.-_

_Michiru se sentía consternada es que acaso se había enamorado de una mujer, ¿Era eso posible? Ella era una princesa lo que dictaba la ley es que se tenía que casar con un príncipe de otro reino para que la paz siguiera en sus tierras._

_La princesa de cabellos aguamarina salió corriendo de esa habitación dejando sola a la princesa de los vientos, ella no podía haberse enamorado de una princesa eso no era natural que pensarían sus padres, pero sabía que nunca había sentido algo semejante por alguien, la verdad era esa Haruka era alguien que la hacía ser feliz con su sola presencia con quien se sentía completa._

_-Princesa que pasa? –Era su madre estaba en la puerta de su cuarto _

_-Madre me he enamorado! Pero de alguien que no debería-Dijo la pequeña mientras rompía en llanto su corazón había sido tan feliz en tan poco tiempo y ahora se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, la princesa le conto todo a su madre._

_-Bien pequeña hay algo que debes de entender, el amor es algo tan puro que no puede ser condicionado es decir que si te enamoraste de ella es porque es tu otra mitad así que se feliz con ella porque tu felicidad me hará feliz._

_Y así es como la princesa de los mares entendió que estaba bien amar a la princesa de los vientos que no por ser ambas mujeres eso estaba mal, que habría personas que no lo entenderían pero que mientras estuvieran juntas nada importaba porque eran felices y su amor era tan fuerte que superaría cualquier obstáculo._

-Yo, jamás había escuchado esa historia por parte de Haruka.- Abrace a Hotaru.

-Fue la forma en la que papá Haruka me hizo comprender que ustedes eran pareja y que se amaban.

-Es una bella historia Hotaru gracias por compartírsela a tu pequeña hermana, se que ella esta muy contenta de oírte contarle historias-

-Hey que pasa aquí?- Haruka iba entrando a la habitación mientras desordenaba su cabello.

-Nada amor, solo Hotaru nos estaba contando un cuento para dormir.-

-Si? Y de que trataba el cuento…-Haruka se acomodo a mi lado abrazándome mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi frente.

-Iré a hacer mis deberes –Hotaru salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-Entonces? .- La mirada de Haruka era inquisidora.

-Verás hace mucho tiempo en una tierra muy lejana….

* * *

**Perdón lo sé merezco la muerte es que la escuela.. y mi musa no son de mucha ayuda mil gracias por sus reviews! Gracias por leer y prometo hacer capítulos más largos y estar actualizando constantemente para que no se aburran!**


	4. Funeral

Funeral:

-¿Si? – conteste el teléfono, aun estaba adormilada y Michiru estaba perdida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Haruka-Una voz cansada respondió al otro lado del auricular

-¿Tío Bob?- Tenía años que no escuchaba su voz, después de que comencé mi vida como Scout había preferido mantener un límite entre los aspectos privados y los de "trabajo".

-Perdona la hora, hijo necesito que regreses a casa-

-¿Paso algo? ¿está la tía Stephanie bien? –Mis tíos habían sido casi como mis padres durante mi adolescencia y siempre han apoyado mis decisiones.

-Ruka, Stephanie… Steph falleció – Mi mundo dejo de girar, mi pecho se oprimía, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuándo paso? Tomó el próximo avión.- Colgué no quería escuchar las razones sabía que mi tío había hecho lo que a él le pareció correcto.

-Haru… - Michiru estaba sentada en la cama.

-Falleció mi tía- sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi y no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar.

-Haré las reservaciones para el primer vuelo a Berlín, comienza a hacer las maletas.-Dando un suave beso en mi frente tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hacer los trámites.

Perdí la noción del tiempo solo recuerdo cuando llegamos a Otto Lilienthal, mi tío estaba ahí, tomamos la limosina que nos llevaría a la mansión.

-Haru…- su mano no había abandonado la mía desde que abordamos el avión en Tokio.-Perdón por sacarte de tus pensamientos pero tu tío dice que nos quedaremos en tu habitación, ¿Podemos ir? Me siento agotada.

-Perdón mi sirena…- su dedo me silenció.

-Mi viento, estoy aquí para ti y contigo.-sonreí ante su afirmación, ella entendía lo que necesitaba.

-Es por aquí amor.-Tome su mano mientras con la otra tome la maleta, solo íbamos por poco tiempo, así que el equipaje era pequeño.

Mi habitación solo había cambiado en tres aspectos desde que yo me había ido a Japón, la cama ahora era matrimonial, en donde se encontraba mi baúl de juguetes ahora había un escritorio y la zona donde solían estar mis cascos ahora tenían también los primeros premios que gane en atletismo.

-Haruka, espero no te haya molestado pero como sabíamos que la próxima vez que volvieras a visitarnos estarías acompañada decidimos cambiar un poco los muebles, aun hay cosas tuyas y como lo solicitaste los juguetes que no podías mantener fueron regalados al orfanato de la ciudad.-La voz de tío Bob, sonaba tal como la recordaba.-Si quieren pueden tomar un baño antes de que partamos al funeral, será esta noche a las 7.

-Gracias- Observe mi reloj solo eran las 4 de la tarde después de doce horas de vuelo necesitaba una cama, un buen baño y los brazos de Michiru.-Estaremos en la puerta a las 6:30, gracias tío. –Le di un abrazo y el se retiro.

Michiru no tardo más que mi tío en cerrar la puerta cuando ya se encontraba recostada en la cama.

-Es bastante suave…¡oh!- exclamo al quitarse las zapatillas- mis tobillos parecen dos bolas de tenis, como podre usar el vestido…-La silencie ahora con mis labios, acaricie sus brazos mientras ella con la habilidad que siempre la ha caracterizado comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

-Te amo….-

Después de un buen descanso y baño, estábamos preparadas para el funeral, la frialdad que siempre me había caracterizado se hizo presente me vestí con una camisa negra, el pantalón y zapatos a juego, Michiru aun con su pequeño vientre abultado usaba un vestido precioso se veía tan deslumbrante y hermosa como siempre.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila y después de eso nos retiramos del cementerio en total silencio, solo pasaríamos esta noche en Berlín así que en la noche para celebrar "Cuanto más personal sea el adiós, mayor es la fuerza que se libera para procesar la pérdida" es algo que los Alemanes creen, por lo que en la cena se cuentan anécdotas.

-entonces la pequeña Haruka cayó del árbol sobre el rio casi helado…-El tío Bob reía mientras recordaba.

-Yo les dije que se arrepentirían de ponerme ese vestido de princesa…-

-Pero tu tía casi muere cuando te caíste al rio, Michiru debiste de ver la cara de satisfacción de Ruka… y llena de lodo cabe aclarar…-

-Y una vez que la tía me quito esa pesada ropa, corrí tan rápido como fue posible…-tome un bocado más de la deliciosa cena.

-y en el patio solo se escuchaba los gritos de tu tía "Haruka Tenoh vas a lavar ese vestido hasta que quede como nuevo, ¿¡me estas escuchando pequeño pajarito?!"-

-ahora entiendo porque las advertencias no tienen ningún efecto en ella – comento Michiru mientras reía.

-Bueno ahora, lo sabes Michiru esperemos que esa pequeñita que viene no sea tan Traviesa como lo es su padre.

La noche paso tranquila al igual que el vuelo. Si algo aprendí este viaje fue la fragilidad de la vida y como es importante vivirla tranquila y feliz, es lo que me encargare de enseñarle a esa pequeña criatura que será nuestra hija.

Perdón pequeño y corto pero prometo el viernes tener uno nuevo, en cuanto a la tardanza no hay excusas! Lo siento y espero sus reviews disfrutenlo


	5. Celos

Era casi media noche, me encontraba en la cama intentando concentrarme en el último libro que Hotaru y Setsuna me habían regalado "Como educar adecuadamente a un pequeño ¡No más berrinches!"

Últimamente me había convertido en una persona un poco celosa y Haruka no hacía más que consentirme, supuse desde el principio que el libro no era para mí, si no contra mí, pero también podría ser culpa de mi paranoia.

-¡Hey tu! – Sonó la alarma de mensajes en el celular. Perezosamente me di la vuelta para tomarlo.

_Preciosa, lo siento llegaré más tarde de lo planeado el automóvil tuvo problemas y el equipo sigue intentando arreglarlo. Atte: H._

Solté un resoplido que más podría yo hacer contra el mundo, un poco enojada simplemente respondí un corto

_Ok_ / apreté el botón de enviar y casi inmediatamente volvió a sonar el celular

-¡Hey tu!

_No pienses otra cosa, son solo cosas del trabajo. Atte: H._

_Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por mí, regresa con cuidado. Michi_

Lance el celular al otro lado de la cama y me recosté, tenía tiempo llegando tarde todos los días y cada vez pasábamos menos tiempo juntas, aun no habíamos terminado la habitación del bebe y ella había dejado todo tan desarreglado que no me había atrevido a entrar a ese cuarto. También era culpa de que Setsuna y Hotaru habían dicho que la pintura fresca y los olores podrían afectar al bebé, desde que el doctor había recomendado reposo por culpa del desajuste hormonal me habían mantenido como princesa encerrada en torre custodiada por dos Dragones, y Haruka en vez de comportarse como mi príncipe encantador se mostraba como la bruja del cuento, solo podía pasear en la casa, tenía prohibido nadar más de una hora diaria y tenía una dieta estricta a pesar de todos los antojos… amaba estar embarazada, mi vientre abultado y saber que era nuestro bebe me hacía la mujer más feliz, pero que me trataran así me desesperaba era como si fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento fuera a caer y romperme.

-¡Hey tú!- Gire hasta tomar el celular.

_Te amo mi sirena, siempre regreso con cuidado, no me esperes despierta y ve a dormir. Atte: H._

Realmente me fastidiaba, el problema no es que llegara tarde si no que pasaría más tiempo con la tal Noami. Bien lo dice el dicho "el celoso sufre más por lo que se imagina que por lo que pasa".

Tome mi traje de baño y me dirigí a la alberca, una hora era tan poco que sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba volviendo un poco perezoso. La sensación del agua era simplemente relajante.

**-¡oh pequeña! Realmente Haruka esta volviéndose un poco descuidada, ya no pasa tiempo con nosotras, creo que el trabajo la tiene demasiado ocupada… o Noami… no quiero pensar en eso…**

**-Pero Haruka te ama y también ama a tu mamá.**

Su voz hizo que por un momento perdiera la estabilidad sumergiéndome por un momento.

**-No que llegarías tarde** – Reproché mientras recuperaba la estabilidad –** ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas?**

**-Creo que quien tiene derecho a estar enojada en esta situación soy yo ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? Esperaba llegar a casa e ir directo a la cama al lado de mi hermosa sirena, pero en vez de eso llegue a una cama helada.**

Rápidamente estaba fuera de la alberca, tome mi reloj 5:00 ¿en qué momento voló el tiempo?

**-Perdón** – Acaricie su rostro suave _– de verdad, se supone que nadaría solo una hora, no sentí el tiempo –_ Con una mirada arrepentida lo solucione.

- **Esta bien, creo que es tu lugar favorito ¿No? Y creo que es el lugar perfecto para lo que tengo que hacer** – Haruka se hinco frente a mí, tomando mi mano. Mi corazón latía tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, mi pequeña había comenzado a bailar dentro de mí.- **Michiru Kaioh, amor de mi vida, mi hermosa sirena, mi perfecto mar, eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi confidente. ¿Me darías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?** –Frente a mí el amor de mi vida abrió una diminuta caja de terciopelo, dentro del un precioso solitario acompañado de una sortija simple.

**-Sí, compartiré mi vida contigo en esta y cada reencarnación posible** –Haruka deslizo con cuidado el pequeño solitario en mi dedo.

-**En Alemania se tiene una tradición en la que el novio tiene que llevar también un anillo –** Tome la pequeña sortija y la acomode en su mano, para después depositar un suave beso en sus labios – **Cuando estuvimos en Alemania el mes pasado el tío Bob me entrego esté anillo de compromiso, era de mi madre fue antes de mi abuela y ahora es tuyo y un día será de nuestra pequeña…**

**-Te amo-** Volví a besarla expresando toda la felicidad que sentía. –** Te amo Haruka, y si era la mujer más feliz del mundo ahora seré la señora de Tenoh más feliz del universo, tendremos un hermoso bebe nuestro bebe** – Las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, lloraba de felicidad.

**-¿Estás bien? Hermosa –** Limpio mi rostro con el dorso de su mano – **Vamos a la recamara aun hay una sorpresa esperándote.-** Tomando mi mano nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto-

Al entrar sobre la cama se encontraba el más hermoso vestido de novia, era perfecto.

**-Digno de una princesa y diseño único de Issey Miyake-** Lo tomo entre sus manos mostrándomelo.

**-Es perfecto –**Acaricie la preciosa seda –** Pero ¿Cómo conseguiste que Miyake lo diseñara?**

-**Noami utilizo algunos contactos de su antiguo trabajo, y Hotaru se encargo de tomarte medidas sin que te dieras cuenta, sabes que no soy una gran "fan" de la moda no podríamos ser los mejores amigos –** Se encogió de hombros –** También me ayudo una neoyorkina amiga tuya.**

-**¿Elza?** –Acaricie mi vientre, la pequeña se estaba moviendo mucho – **No entiendo cómo pudo ayudarte si esta en New York.**

**-Bueno, ella nos está esperando, así que tienes dos semanas para preparar tus maletas. –** La silencie con mis dedos.

**-Haruka nunca te han dicho que dar tantas sorpresas ¿son malas para mi pobre corazón?** – Era la mujer más feliz del mundo y no había forma de ocultarlo, incluso mi pequeña era la niña más feliz del mundo, danzaba de un lado al otro dentro de mí, festejando al ritmo de mis latidos.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza! pero aquí otro pequeño capitulo, espero sus reviews! ;) el próximo capitulo estará lleno de sorpresas, gracias por leer!


	6. Boda

Este capítulo a comparación de los pasados esta narrado en tercera persona, desde distintas perspectivas, espero les guste y gracias por leer, recomiendo que cuando lo lean lo acompañen con la canción de Christina Perry – For a thousand years. Ahora si disfruten su lectura.

Carpe diem.

* * *

Todo era perfecto, el jardín central del Dakota building estaba adornado por lirios y orquídeas en tonos blancos y azules, pequeñas series de luces adornaban el altar, todo en armonía. Y ahí al lado de un pequeño arco se encontraba una atractiva rubia con un perfecto smoking oscuro, sus manos entre lazadas, su mirada impaciente.

**Heart beats fast/ **_**Corazón, latidos, rapidos.**_

Robando la atención de los invitados apareció una hermosa sirena, su cabello arreglado de forma natural, su vestido delineaba su silueta de manera perfecta.

**Colors and promises / **_**Colores y promesas.**_

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su Mirada fija en el ángel que estaba esperándola al final del pasillo, cada paso la acercaba más a ella, se concentraba solo en que cada paso fuera firme a su lado un galante hombre.

**How to be brave / ¿**_**Como ser valiente?**_

Darien sostenía su mano, pendiente a cada paso, su mejor amiga estaba a punto de casarse. Un paso a la vez.

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**** / **_**¿Como puedo amar? **__**Cuando tengo miedo de caer.**_**  
****But watching you stand alone**** / **_**Pero al verte ahí.**_**  
****All of my doubt**** / **_**Todas mis dudas.**_**  
****Suddenly goes away somehow**** / **_**De pronto se van, de alguna manera**_

Cada paso la acercaba más a la persona que amaría toda su vida, en esta y en cada reencarnación.

**One step closer**** / **_**Un paso más cerca**_**  
****I have died everyday waiting for you**** / Morí cada día esperandote**

Elza recordaba el momento en el que se conocieron, la insistencia de Michiru, el rechazo de Haruka y esa mirada que Michiru tenía para ella, solo para Haruka.

**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**** / **_**Cariño no tengas miedo, Te he amado**_**  
****For a thousand years**** / **_**Por miles de años**_**  
****I'll love you for a thousand more / **_**y te amaré por mil más **_

Ahora teniendo al amor de su vida frente a ella, Michiru se sentía poderosa, se sentía a salvo, se sentía feliz, pero sobre todas las cosas se sentía amada.

**Time stands still**** / **_** El tiempo se detiene**_**  
****Beauty in all she is**** / **_**Belleza en todo lo que es **_

No existían palabras para expresar su sentir en este momento, su mundo giraba alrededor de ella, sus manos entrelazadas.

**I will be brave**** / **_** Seré valiente**_**  
****I will not let anything Take away / **_** No dejaré que nada te lleve lejos**_

Tomo su mano y acomodo el anillo que las uniría por siempre.

**But standing in front of me**** / **_**Pero estando frente a mi**_**  
****every breath, every hour has come to this / Cada respiro, cada hora nos lleva a esto**

"He luchado contra el caos por ti y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo" –Dijo la rubia, mientras besaba la mano de su sirena.  
"En esta vida y en las siguientes" –La peli verde beso los labios de esta de manera suavemente.  
"Te amo y te amare"

Sellando su promesa se besaron, era todo lo que necesitaba, era todo lo que quería, era su todo y siempre lo sería.

**One step closer****  
****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****  
**

Cada lucha, cada pelea por su princesa, cada pelea por aceptar lo que pasaría por superar juntas cada momento, la primera vez que la vio tocar el violín, el momento en el autódromo contra el primer demonio, el momento en la iglesia, cuando aceptaron lo que sentían la una por la otra, el primer beso, la primera caricia… todo las traía a este momento.

**All along I believed I would find you**** / **_** Todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría**_**  
****Time has brought your heart to me**** / **_** El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a me **_**  
****I have loved you a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****  
**

Sus manos se entrelazaron, la recepción en la terraza permitía una espectacular vista de central park, Manhattan era perfecta y las luces de la ciudad coronaban ese momento, el momento en el cual eran esposas ante todas las personas que amaban.

**One step closer****  
****One step closer****  
**

La música comenzó, su primer baile como esposas _For a thousand years de Christina Perry_, Haruka sostenía su cintura mientras Michiru la abrazaba por el cuello.

**I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****  
**

Michiru cantaba al oído de Haruka, era la canción perfecta para ese momento.

**All along I believed I would find you****  
**

Terminaron su baile con un cálido beso, el cual vitorearon sus amigos y la familia más cercana.

**Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

La boda había sido pequeña solo las personas importantes, solo las personas queridas. Solo su "familia".

* * *

Bueno, les tenia prometido sorpresas bueno esta es una de ellas, siempre había imaginado la boda de Haruka y de Michiru con esa canción, gracias por seguir leyendo! Ya solo quedan dos capítulos! Espero sus reviews.


End file.
